Trail Home
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: One ring leads to a way home, Peter begins working on a case in one universe while in another Olivia thinks she has found a way to bring Peter home. Sequel to Moonlit Promises. Spoilers for Season 4x11
1. Peter, Amberverse

Trail Home

Spoilers: All Season and Moonlit Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, sadly only seasons 1-3

* * *

><p>The sound of footsteps across linoleum told Peter that Lincoln had arrived late, he'd been working on the other side trying to help with the latest Jones Fiasco. They were in an old abandoned hospital, the victim seemed to be one creepy half-human chimera, the other half actually multiple species. He'd mentioned in his occasional weekly debrief that he'd handled a chimera before...apparently the universe he was in hadn't. Walter wasn't as facinated as usual, apparently he was intent on his current project of helping to heal the universes so it was left to Peter to figure it out.<p>

Two weeks since their little double-universe-working-together case and having to put up with two Olivia Dunhams, it only made him long for his own single version. At that point, he longed to see the red head who had tricked him, at least he knew he was in the right set of universes then plus he owed her eighteen years worth of child support...that he wouldn't think of just yet. The ring that sat on a chain around his neck told him something was up, that the dreams were more than just dreams...he just had to figure out what.

* * *

><p>"How is everyone?" Olivia didn't look up at Lincoln, she was doing something on her phone. If Peter had to guess, she was looking at files Broyles had sent her.<p>

"I found out some interesting things," Lincoln shrugged, "what do we got?"

Peter stood up, "well in little words, a human-animal Frankenstein. In large words, a human-animal transgenic species created no doubt in a lab and I need to figure out it's DNA origins in order to determine if there are more and/or if there are little baby monsters running around."

Lincoln shook his head, "after assisting with their case...this doesn't sound so bad." Both looked at him, "trust me, you don't want to know. I'll say this though, you may get a bill from Fringe Division regarding water usage...I may have overused their showers to clean up."

"Toxic spill or gross experiment?"

"Both, although I have to admit...Dunham and Lee are right to keep extra clothing in their cars at all times. I think I'm going to start doing that."

Peter chuckled, "they make you go nude or did you borrow clothes?"

"They're not that horrible...despite what everyone says. I mean, they even invited me to dinner despite it being a date night."

Olivia eyed him, "date night?"

"Yeah, you didn't know...anyways, I hope you cook better than her because she shouldn't even own a kitchen."

Peter chuckled, "sounds like Liv." Olivia's head shot his way, "not you, the red head. It's a long story I'd prefer not to get into...for the sake of my sanity and yours as well. Needless to say, I know she can't cook." He bent back down, "we'll have to get it back to the lab to determine more."

* * *

><p>"I'll get the transport team." Olivia headed off and Peter bent down again, Lincoln flashed his flashlight down and it hit Peter.<p>

"Whoa, back off there." He put up a hand, "if you're asking very subtly about Olivia...I have no idea, she's been distracted lately and even I'm clueless to why."

Lincoln bent down, "this this is...it shows human depravity." He looked at Peter, "sporting a new look there, I didn't realize you were the necklace type."

Peter pulled the chain from around his neck and showed Lincoln the ring, "it sounds insane but I woke up from a dream, one about my Olivia...she was wearing this in the dream and it was there, physically in my bed after I woke up. It's the ring I designed for her, a promise ring to always love her and be there for her...one promise I've broken now but if this ring is physically here..."

Lincoln nodded, "perhaps there's a way to get you home."

* * *

><p>AN: Next is Olivia's POV (sorta)


	2. Olivia, Blueverse

Trail Home

Spoilers: All Season and Moonlit Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, sadly only seasons 1-3

* * *

><p>Olivia sat at the lab table Peter had once often occupied, she finally understood why he did because she could see the office clearly and also the lab. A view that had given Peter the ability to look out for her and Walter at the same time. Files laid across it, she listened to Walter make ice cream since they didn't have an ongoing case. Her thumb continuously rubbing her ring finger, reminding her of the absence of what once laid there. She'd searched her entire room, her bed...everywhere but the ring was gone and it pained her to think that something Peter had taken time to make was gone, lost forever. What more was that he had made it especially for her, the one thing that could have never been taken by her alternate...it had just been hers.<p>

"Olivia," she looked up to see Walter, "are you alright dear? Since your dream you've been...lost more than usual."

She nodded, "I'm okay Walter...I just lost Peter's ring and it hurts that it's gone. I'll be okay, is the ice cream done or do I need to run out and get something for it?"

* * *

><p>Olivia did her best to indulge Walter where she could because since Peter had disappeared from their lives she'd been the only person to keep him sane. She's practically taken on the role of guardian and daughter, Peter had willed her custody of Walter if anything happened...along with half of his Massive Dynamic inheritance. The other half was to be liquidated and placed away for one Ella Jae Dunham, he'd left her enough to get through college with ease. Funny enough, Olivia had insisted he just be listed as MIA instead of Missing and Presumed Dead, she didn't want anything financial touched just yet...not till she was sure.<p>

Walter eyed her, "you never took that ring off, where could it have gone?"

"When I woke up from my dream, it was gone but I had it on when I went to bed." She shook her head, "I even looked at the physical place where I had been in my dream but it wasn't there."

Walter pulled up a chair and sat down, "I want you to tell me your dream specifically...leave nothing out."

* * *

><p>It took an hour but she explained every detail of the dream, "I've had more...Peter's always there and we're always talking. Then he's gone abruptly, after a while I got used to it but now...it's just painful."<p>

"The pain...is it emotional pain or physical pain?"

Olivia looked down, her fingers twirling her pen. "Like being stabbed in the heart repeatedly, my head does hurt afterwards."

"I have a theory but..."

"I'll take anything right now Walter."

He nodded and looked at her, "as you are aware, you and Peter met as children." Olivia nodded, she knew the story, "I always wondered if a connection was formed...because it seemed like one did. I suspect one did and your physical relationship amplified it. I believe your connection to Peter, although neither of you are aware, is connecting you in your dreams. Perhaps, the feeling of pain upon him leaving was enough for you to cross at that one moment before being pulled back. Unfortunately, your ring got left behind...I suspect, wherever he is, Peter has it."

"And if he has it...he'll know it's the one he made for me."

* * *

><p>Walter smiled, "and realize that the dreams aren't just dreams. My dear wherever Peter is, you've just given him a way home. Next time you fall asleep, the best thing you can do is try to remember this and tell him."<p>

"You want me to pull him back?"

"No...you aren't prepared for that." Walter touched her cheek, "but we will find a way to bring Peter back. It must, however, be done safely and through steps and planning. He wouldn't want you risking your life for him."

She smiled, the first real smile since she'd lost the man she loved. "I'll try Walter, no promises."

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think of this short mini-series of oneshots. Please, please review so I know if I should continue.


End file.
